


Sadeness

by Kakashisith



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashisith/pseuds/Kakashisith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I was listening Enigma "Sadeness" I came to this idea. It`s my first baby, so be gentle! Guys escaped from Decker and Face just needs something... Can he get it?<br/> I actually don`t know, why I used this song, but I just liked to try...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sadeness

" Procedamus in pace  
In nomine Christi, Amen Let us go forth in peace  
In the name of Christ, So be it  
Cum angelis et pueris,  
fideles inveniamur We shall find the faithful in the  
company of angels and children  
Attollite portas, principes, vestras  
et elevamini, portae aeternales.."

Colonel John Hannibal Smith was sitting in one of the many rooms of the house he and B.A. had found during theyr escape from Decker. The little house was in the middle of nowhere, nearby was a big lake and forest all around. Perfect place to hide and have a rest. The sun was slowly setting, everything seemed like in fire... just so red. Murdock and B.A. were outside, making fire, Face was nowhere to be seen. Deep inside his heart Hannibal hoped, that everything was okay with him. It was too warm inside, so Hannibal opened a window to hear Murdock yelling at B.A.   
"Shut up, fool" was the typical answer from B.A. Hannibal smiled at himself, everything was going to be alright, at least for now.   
".. et introibit rex gloriae  
Qius est iste Rex glorie? Lift up ye heads o ye glorious gates,  
and be ye lifted up ye everlasting doors,  
and the king of glory shall come in.  
Who is the king of glory? "  
Colonel closed his eyes, after taking a cigarette. Thick smoke slowly filled the room, Hannibal relaxed in his sofa. He felt tired. He didn`t know, how long he lay there, just smoking, until a figure covered the slowly setting sun. Hannibal slowly opened his eyes. In front of him stood Face and just looked down at his colonel. There was something wicked in young man`s eyes. Suddenly, so fast that Hannibal couldn`t react, he leaned down and kissed him. Hannibal`s eyes widened, a shudder ran through his body, it was very unexpected... yet so pleasant. After a bit of hesitation Hannibal kissed back, opened his lips. There was still a little fear in his eyes. Face stepped back, looked in older man`s blue eyes and felt, that he was drowning.   
"Sade, dis-moi,  
Sade, donnes-moi Sade tell me  
Sade give me  
Procedamus in pace  
In nomine Christi, Amen  
Shall we proceed in peace  
In the name of Christ, Amen "  
"Hannibal.." It sent a wave of white heat down his spine, his body instantly responding to the younger man's need. Templeton`s hands were suddenly everywhere on his body, touching, caressing, driving him crazy.   
"Please let it be real..." whispered younger man.   
"As real as my love towards you..." came the husky answer. Strong lips under his, hot and responsive, meeting each motion and caress as if they had been lovers for a lifetime, parting, and as their tongues met, he received his response... Face started to unbutton Hannibal`s shirt, smiling to him.   
"You`re simply gorgeous, mon colonel." smiled Face. Hannibal blushed all over his face and looked down.   
"Sade tell me  
what is it that you seek?  
The rightness of wrong  
The virtue of vice  
Sade tell me why the Gospel of evil ?  
What is your religion? Where are your faithful?  
If you are against God, you are against man .."  
Templeton`s hands seemed to be everywhere at once...Hannibal`s clothes fell to the floor, he stood naked infront of youngster`s eyes. No words needed, just hands, kisses... It could go on forever, yet it wasn`t enough. Kissing slowed...gentled... Hannibal`s eyes popped open.   
"I`ve wanted to do this for months," commented Face. Hannibal looked into his eyes and asked almost shyly :" Will you come to my bed, Temp?" Face nodded happyly. "You`re so sexy, Hannibal," whispered he.   
"And you are overdressed."  
"Well, undress me, Colonel," came a challenge. In a moment his leatherjacket was on the floor, then his T-shirt followed.   
"How can you wear those impossibly tight jeans, Temp?"   
"Well, I can`t..." and he pulled them off. They faced eachother, perfect bodies naked, aroused...  
"Sade tell me why blood for pleasure?  
Pleasure without love?  
Is there no longer any feeling in man's Faith? "  
"Come here, Lieutenant," invited Hannibal and backed up, until he was next to his bed. He sat and invited Face next to him. Face knelt between his legs, Hannibal let himself fall slowly down, into the sheets. Younger man looked down at him and smiled. He wanted to taste, to feel, to kiss... but his patience was going off. Breaking off the kiss, he whispered against full, sensuous lips:" I want to make love to you..."  
And Hannibal moaned. Face bite his neck right behind the ear. "Shh. Everyone doesn't need to know what we're doing."   
In answer Hannibal glared at him and parted his legs. "Get on with it, Lieutenant!"  
"Gimme the lube," asked Face. He took a deep breath and squeesed a large amount of it on his hand and thick member, reached to touch again, this time sliding a blunt finger lower until it was pressing against the tight opening. Hannibal closed his eyes, trying to relax. One finger slid in easily, and when another was added Hannibal moaned again, pushing hips upward.   
" Sade are you diabolical or divine? "  
Between gritted teeth, he whispered a pleading, "More, yes, yessss, more, please…"   
Satisfied that his lover was ready, Face positioned himself and pushed slowly. He was large and Hannibal was still very tight even after long preparation, so it took all Face`s control to restrain himself from pushing wildly into his new lover`s body. Slowly he pushed inside and stopped, breathing hard, sweat dripping, feeling the delicious tightness, savouring the perfect moment.   
Hannibal cried out: " Now! Give it to me!" and Face begun moving gently at first, then harder. Hannibal grabbed his own erection and pumped in time to the pounding Face was giving to him. His hips jerked and he came hard, unable to prevent a loud groan.   
Face followed with loud cry, what sounded like Hannibal`s name.   
" Sade tell me  
Hosanna  
Sade give me  
Hosanna  
Sade tell me  
Hosanna  
Sade give me  
Hosanna  
In nomine Christi, Amen In the name of Christ, Amen.."


End file.
